Generally telephones operate through transmission of an electric signal over a telephone network which enables a telephone user to communicate with another telephone user. However, a telephone may alert a user of an incoming call by a loud ring tone which may be disruptive and non-discrete. A user may adjust the volume of a ring tone on a telephone, however, the ring tone may be adjusted to a low volume which may cause a user to miss an important telephone call. Also, the ring tone may be adjusted to a high volume which may disturb or interrupt a user or anyone near the user. The loud ring tone is a particular problem if a user wants to be alerted of a call without disturbing others, e.g., a sleeping baby.